


You're A Blind One, Mister Grinch

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Twenty Two of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Matt doesn't like the holidays, so Foggy and Karen help him enjoy them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Blind One, Mister Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A doesn’t like Christmas and is rather bored with it, while Person B does, and they try to get Person A to do Christmas-y stuff with them.

"Matt, wake up, we have to get to the office! It's late and Karen is wondering where we are!"  
Matt groaned and pushed a very persistent Foggy off of him. "Fine, I'm up." He yawned, stretching out and feeling thick wool next to him. "What's this?"  
"It's a sweater! Here," Foggy said as he pushed it into Matt's hands.  
The dark-haired man ran his fingers over the front. Realizing there were letters sewn on, he concentrated on reading them. "Foggy... Why does my sweater say 'I'm Not Daredevil'?" he asked, furrowing his brow.  
Foggy laughed. "Because it fits. It's red, like your suit. Mine is green, and it says 'Avocados At Law' on it," he informed the other man. "We need to hurry up, I have doughnuts for breakfast." He pulled Matt to his feet, and after giving him a quick kiss, helped him get dressed. He had difficulty getting the blind man into the sweater (Matt complaining that "Aww, come on, it itches!" and Foggy saying "That's why I put a cotton liner in it!"), but they finally got out the door and on their way to their shared law firm.  
Matt held tightly to Foggy's arm as the blond led him around crowds, poles, and caution cones. Sure, he didn't need it, but it was good to keep up appearances. Plus, Matt just really liked the contact. It helped him cope with the sensory overload threatening him. He listened quietly to Foggy's chatter about the upcoming holidays and what he's got planned, until Matt could smell peppermint, chocolate, and pine wafting from somewhere. Oh no. It was coming from the firm!  
"Here we are," Foggy said as he let go of Matt's arm to open the door. The scents got stronger as they went up the steps to the office, where Karen was waiting.  
"Hey, guys," she said, meeting them at the door. "I decorated! Do you like it?" She smiled, not noticing when Matt wrinkled his nose.  
Foggy, however, noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"  
"It stinks," his companion muttered. "Smells too wintry and Christmas-y. Sorry, Karen."  
The woman shrugged. "It's fine. I'll tone it down on Valentine’s Day." She moved some things into her desk drawers, which helped the smell, but not much.  
"You might, but I won't" Foggy crowed. "Come February, this place will look like Cupid made a living here!"  
Matt smacked him playfully. "Don't you dare."  
"Aww, Matt, you're such a grump around the holidays," Karen laughed. "Especially around Christmas."  
Matt shrugged, walking toward his office. "Too many people, too many smells, too much noise. I just get irritable like that. Sorry." He disappeared into the office.  
Foggy smiled at Karen. "It's okay, you'll get used to it. How about we try to make it up to him?"  
"Yeah, we should. What do you have in mind?"  
"Well, I was thinking..." He leaned forward and started whispering into Karen's ear, hoping that Matt wasn't listening to them.

/////////

Matt raised his head as Foggy and Karen opened the door to his office. They seemed to have something with them, based on the smell, but he couldn't figure it out. He sniffed again as they set stuff on his desk. "What's this?"  
Foggy answered him. "Well, we were going to try to help you enjoy this week." He slid something towards Matt. "Drink this."  
The dark-haired man wrapped his hands around the warm mug and raised it to his lips. Taking a sip, he felt warmer immediately. "Is this... a cappuccino?"  
"Yep! Not much caffeine, but it was all we could find," Karen said, smiling. She wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.  
Matt laughed. "You guys went all out with this stuff, didn't you?" He pulled it tighter around himself and took another sip.  
Foggy sat in one of the other chairs, unpacking the other stuff. "Of course! We wanted you to be happier around the holidays."  
"All I really need is you two," Matt said. He got up and went around the desk to hug Karen, then Foggy. "It's no big deal."  
Foggy pulled the other man into his lap. "Yeah, but this is fun. We're all one big family, right? Here's your present." He handed Matt a bag, smiling as he pulled out a Grumpy Cat plushie. "It reminded me of you."  
Karen rolled her eyes and smiled as well. "It's from both of us. Foggy, why must you take all the praise?"  
"I was joking! It's from both of us," Foggy begrudgingly added. He pecked Matt on the cheek. "Happy holidays!"  
Matt grinned and kissed him back. "Happy holidays."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's Pairing: Rose Quartz/Greg Universe!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
